Sakuras 18th, Kakashis star pupil KakaSaku
by Tsurugi-Ijin
Summary: When Sakuras 18th birthday aproached the trip she had been looking forward to for weeks had to be canceled because of and unfortunate event, but things arn't all bad for Sakura as her 18th becomes strangly memorable. First Fanfic, please R & R! thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Fan Fiction so please read and review! I will try and get a new chapter out soon!

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

It was a hot summers day in Konoha, the sun had risen right to the highest point in the sky and even the bugs had calmed down to relax in the shade.

Team 7 had just finished their morning's training and as usual the energetic Naruto has steamed off for his lunch of Ramen, most probably barbeque pork, he had his tickets kept safe under his forehead protector. The collected Uchiha had slinked off to the nearby stream to think about life, the universe and how to get away from those damn fan girls!

Kakashi had been sitting under the towering pine tree reading his lasted addition to his collection of 'unusual' books for 30 minutes or so now. By this time he had completely forgotten that he had 3 students in his care waiting for his help, also hoping that he would stop Naruto and Sasuke from breaking into yet another fight.

Or at least this is how the young Sakura felt.

They had all aged now and were hitting 18 but she felt that she was just a little ahead of them age wise, actually scrap that, she felt like she was Way ahead of them age wise. Every training session she worked hard enough for her knuckles to bleed just to try and improve so that she could help others and be a good ninja (and prove that damn Ino Pig wrong!). But the other two . . . she sighed thinking of they way Naruto only wanted to get stronger so he could beat up Sasuke and how Sasuke took the sessions too easily and lazed about as if he was too good.

How she could ever have fancied him she didn't know. She pitied the fan girls who chased him round and remembered with a shudder when she used to be one. Getting turned down so many times made her think carefully about what he was truly like and how if he didn't care for her then she needed to just move on. It took many months and it was hard but now as she lent against the huge log gazing the way he had sloped off she realised that he no longer had a hold on her and she could concentrate on her training.

As she turned to resume her punches she caught Kakashi sensei looking up from his book at her, it didn't last long, and by the time she had realised and turned back round to see if he was really looking at her or just day dreaming he was buried back in his book still leaning lazily against the tree.

"Now Sakura" she thought to herself, "I think you've spent too long in the sun"

From this she sought a small patch in the shade were she could rest until the heat had ebbed off a bit, knowing that is she continued in this weather she would make herself ill, maybe even sun stroke.

She spotted a patch under a maple near where Sasuke had disappeared which had luscious grass and a small amount of dry moss.

"Perfect" she thought happily and started to make her way over, she loved the smell of the air in summer, everything about it made her feel happy and calm, but when the time for a fight came her blood was already warm and rearing to go!

She sat with her back against the rock and just watched 2 birds perch on the log she had been punching earlier that day. They preened and sang before finally one flying into a nearby tree and the other circling into the sky riding the thermals.

She closed her eyes briefly to breathe in the warm scented air and without knowing it calmly drifted off into a deep sleep, comfortably lying among the warm grass and cushioning moss. Dreams drifted across her eyes like leaves across a river, dreams of fighting for her village and being with one man that she could love, not yet knowing who he might be, a stranger? A close friend? An old love?

When she finally opened her weary eyes all was dark and the noises of birds and cicada's had near all stopped.

"Oh No" she cried out immediately standing up and searching round for signs of Sasuke or Naruto. Nothing.

Her hands flew to her head desperately clasping handfuls of hair and running her hands hurriedly through it. Her breathing increased and her eyes burned; not out of fear or sadness but anger at letting herself fall asleep for so long and in such a careless place.

"You really needed to sleep huh?!" a calm voice came from the darkness, it sounded mildly light-hearted, as if this person found it funny that Sakura could get so flustered.

From the voice she figured it was a male, or a Very butch female! "Who the hell is that?! Do you find this funny?!" she cried into the darkness into the rough area where the voice had emerged from.

"Weellllll . . ." the voice replied, calm again. This time it had slight hesitation as if trying to choose to reply with a jokey insult or a comment that might calm this young aggressive teen.

"Well?! O for gods sake! That's it you just sit there mocking me! I'm going" She turned and went to storm off in the opposite direction, the direction in which she hoped the village lay. But due to her eyes being still unaccustomed to the dim light, near none in fact, she didn't see the root sticking out of the ground in a loop shape. Her foot was soon tangled and she fell to the floor in a heap.

Stifled laughter came from the same place. It was obvious that who ever this was could see perfectly and had watched Sakura's desperate attempt to stay upright before finally crashing to the ground landing on her front.

Her breathing was short and stunted, Sakura knew she was winded; the pain in her lower chest was dull and throbbing. As she tried to draw in any breath her lungs and throat disallowed any air to pass.

"Please . . . don't hurt . . . me . . . please" the young candy flossed haired girl gasped. Tears came to her eyes and her throat started to burn, many emotions went through her mind; anger, she must look like such a fool sprawled on the floor gasping like a fish out of water, disgust, how dare this person be so mean to her she was only 17, 18 in 2 days, and fear, this person could do whatever they wanted right now, cause her pain, murder or much much worse.

The voice from the shadows was followed by scuffling, who ever it was was getting up and walking towards her, Sakura tried to get up to get away from this person. They were scary and she didn't like this at all but as she tried to lift her body weight, her lack of oxygen took affect on her mussels which were already weakened from waking up such a short time ago.

The person started to walk towards were the young girl lay, and they were laughing, not an outright cackle but a soft under breath smirk. Some how this seamed all the more Terrifying to Sakura who lay helpless on the floor.

"Please don't . . ." the tears fell in more force now as the realisation that this person was getting closer and was defiantly heading towards her, each step made her heart rate increase and the terror flow even more forcefully through her veins. "Please . . . Please . . . Don't . . . . Please . . . . Leave me . . . please. . Plea . . . pl . . ." with this, words escaped her as the person came with in 2 meters of her. She lost all hope and lay sobbing on the floor, sprawled with her ankle wrapped round the root twisted at a funny angle, with the person within one meter of the young helpless teenager . . .

Please read and review will get next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

**RECAP:**

She lost all hope and lay sobbing on the floor, sprawled with her ankle wrapped round the root twisted at a funny angle, the person within one meter of the young helpless teenager . . .

Chapter 2:

"My my" The voice said, standing so close that she could almost hear their breath. "What a state you've got yourself into!" The person knelt besides the shaking girl and placed one hand on her back. She flinched away from the touch.

Sakura was shivering and still sobbing, who was this and why were they touching her, all she wanted was for them to leave her alone. All sorts of thoughts flew threw the young girls mind, she saw images of her own death, left in the woods in the middle of the night with a kunai in her back.

."Just leave me . . . please . . . go away" she whispered to the grass which was tickling her face. She had no energy left to struggle and scream, even her tears had run dry and now her face felt stiff with the dried salt.

"That's no way to talk to some one who's trying to help you now is it?" the voice said with calm reassurance. A light flickered on from a small torch or candle. "Your ankle looks quite bad; I don't think u can walk on that"

Sakura slowly and with much effort turned her head to look at who it was and instantly recognising the white mop of hair and mask covered face. Joy filled Sakura's whole body, banishing all previous terror in a heart beat. She was safe; this was only her loyal teacher Kakashi sensei!

After the initial shock and happiness gave the young girl some strength back she slowly pushed her self to a sitting position and gazed up at young teacher with a slight frown on her face, she didn't understand why he had played such a mean trick on her, '_why couldn't he have just said who he was at the beginning it was him instead of scaring her half to death?!'_

She noticed under the mask he was grinning at her.

"Humph, o yes this is so funny isn't it, just flipping hilarious" she said her voice Dripping with sarcasm; she crossed her arms and pouted. Only then did she realise just how much of a small kid she must look, she remembered back to all the times she had seen young kids sulking and always thought how stupid and spoilt they looked. Obviously he found her sulking even funnier and chuckled to himself before carefully cutting away the roots binding her ankle to the floor. He had to remove her shoe so he could get to the roots better; he did this with great care as not to hurt her more.

Sakuras heart leapt at the touch of his hand on her skin and after taking the shoe completely off they both saw that the ankle had swollen quite badly. She heard Kakashi sigh before taking the blade to the roots once more.

She winced as the blade grazed her skin, and dropped the sulking to try and help him pull her ankle free. She noticed blood trickle from were the kunai had cut, not a huge gash just a small amount of red liquid which snaked down her foot and into the dirt. After a few minutes off cutting and slowly moving the damaged foot she was able to pull it free and inspect the damaged limb to see if she was fit to walk.

Sakura thought that it looked to painful but didn't want to appear weak in front of her teacher, especially after her display so far . . . she scorned herself for acting so pathetically _'you'll never make a good ninja with performances like that'_ she thought to herself. She quickly thought about the situation she had been put in and felt so stupid, she should have realised that the voice was her teacher. As her annoyance at her own stupidity grew she decided there was no way she was going to let Kakashi help her get home. _'Your ankle is fine, you can do it just say thank you, get up and go home. God knows what your mums are thinking'_ she scolded.

Sakura turned her head up to Kakashi and he was already watching her carefully, he looked slightly concerned.

Her face suddenly became hot and she could no longer hold eye contact, looking down at her hands and letting her hair fall round her face she thought about what had just happened, _'Why am I blushing at Kakashi sensei looking at me?! I know I don't fancy him, Ha! What a stupid thought. No I don't because this is nothing how I felt with Sasuke, now That was a crush!! You're just embarrassed that he had to help you, that's all'_

"Thank you very much Sensei" she mumbled to the floor "but I really must be getting home my parents, well they'll be worried"

With this she put her good ankle underneath her and lifted her weight with the aid if her hands, Kakashi also stood. They were face to face and this time Sakura was determined not to look away and defiantly not to blush, after an awkward 10 second silence Sakura went to push past Kakashi and run off home, but as soon as the bad ankle touched the floor agonising pain shot through Sakura's whole leg causing her to cry out and fall yet again. She readied herself for the feeling of the floor hitting her chest and face, her hands desperately trying to brace her body. However the pain never came instead she was cushioned into some ones arms, strong but not painful, more comfortable.

Sakura was surprised to what ease she fitted into her teachers arms and how good it felt. _'Wow this is kind of comfy! . . . Wait what am I thinking this is Kakashi, I can't have feelings for him, I Don't have feelings for him'_ Sakura tried desperately to justify why she felt so good curled into Kakashi's warm chest '_I see him as a friend and only a friend, well maybe better than just a friend but certainly not any thing sexual. A Brother! That's how I see him! As a brother!'_

"Ow, ouch, ow" Sakura whimpered fully aware of just how pathetic she sounded, her hand found its way to the ankle and held on tight trying desperately to stop the pain that was coursing through her whole body. Slowly the pain ebbed away; she noticed that Kakashi's arms were wrapped round her back, holding her close. Thoughts started to creep into Sakura's mind, un-brotherly thoughts.

Realising this she pushed forcefully away from Kakashi and balanced on her good ankle. She slowly moved her eyes up from the floor to his face, he looked shocked and hurt. _'Oh, he looks like I've hurt him. Did I push to hard? Did I bruise him? He's giving me that look again, like he's trying to read what I'm thinking, o Sakura say something, anything, this silence is going to kill me'_

"I . . . i'm sorry . . I didn't. . I mean. . "She stammered not quite sure what to say to fill the uncomfortable gap " . . . well . .What I meant . . . was . . Erm. . I tripped" she finished lamely" . . . sorry . . ."

She heard him smirk again; as she looked up at him he had one hand on his forehead and was shaking his head while laughing under his breath at her. She looked at him inquisitively; he saw her look and explained that he had guessed she tripped and that he found her apology funny and almost cute!

At first Sakura took this in her stride not quite realising what he had said but thought back over it when she realised that Kakashi had stopped very suddenly after that last word.

When she realised that he had called her funny and CUTE she snapped her head to look at him and was shocked to see, for the first time, Kakashi actually blushing! From under the mask a delicate shade of pink shimmered across his normally pale face and Sakura couldn't help noticing just how sweet he looked. He turned his eyes from his shoes and looked straight at Sakura, he looked slightly taken back at the look she was giving him, smiling!

He suddenly came out with "I erm, what I meant was that . . . erm . . . I see you as a sister! You're like my younger sister!" He turned and gave her the smile normally reserved for when he turned up to meetings or training practices late followed by the hand scratching the back of the head.

'_See, it's a sibling thing. He thinks the same! . . . Now how am I going to get home . . . '_

She voiced this last thought "Erm Sensei, about my ankle . . " she asked drifting off at the end because she was unsure how to ask the strong guy standing in front of her if he could help her home maybe even let her hold onto his waist. _'Hey it was a normal thing for a brother to help a sister right?!'_

"Sure. Erm. Well if you wanted, and you don't have to I was just wondering, if I should carry you home. I mean you probably weigh next to nothing and it's not that far." He asked, still scratching the back of his head.

Sakura considered the offer for a minute then replied "Sure, thank you very much!"

He stepped towards her and awkwardly went to scoop her up, only Sakura wasn't sure how she should be carried, she never had had to before. So after 30 seconds or so of Sakura trying to find a way of sitting/lying that was comfy for her and hopefully for him too.

He had his left arm hooked under her legs gently holding her far knee; his right arm was round her back and was gently gripping her waist. She instinctively put her arms round his neck and draped down his back suddenly exhausted.

He started walking slowly and carefully through the woods on the walk to Sakuras house. She felt so safe right their in his arms, like she couldn't be hurt by anything or anyone.

Sakura had always been conscious of her weight and now asked if he was ok making sure she wasn't too heavy. He just laughed and replied "like I thought, you weigh next to nothing, its fine! Are you ok? Does your ankle still hurt? Am I carrying you ok?"

Sakura was already drifting off to sleep and her answer came without much though "Yeah, I'm fine, I feel great actually" she let out a small laugh before nuzzling into his neck and falling back into a sweet sleep . . .


	3. Chapter 3

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

**RECAP:**

Sakura was already drifting off to sleep and her answer came without much though "Yeah, I'm fine, I feel great actually "she let out a small laugh before nuzzling into his neck and falling back into a sweet sleep . . .

Chapter 3:

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared blearily around the room, _'Wait what?! Room?'_

She noticed things looked familiar, felt familiar. Her bed, her wardrobe. '_What happened? How'd I get home?!'_ she swung he legs out of bed and went to stand up to get breakfast, forgetting all about the fall last night until her ankle crumpled under her weight and she went crashing to the floor.

Tears came to her eyes and she could feel her ankle throbbing with pain.

"SAKURA?!" She could hear her mum yelling from downstairs. "SAKURA ARE YOU OK?!" With this, her mum seamed to run up the stairs and burst into Sakuras room in seconds. She saw her daughter lying on the floor and ran over to help her. Sakuras mum put her arms round her daughters weight and lifted her back into the bed with Sakura helping as much as possible.

The daughter looked over at her desk to try and avoid her mums' eyes; it was too embarrassing to have to look at her right now. She couldn't believe she had to be helped get back into bed by her mum.

Her eyes fell upon the photo she had on her desktop, Team 7. Sasuke looking moody as per usual, Naruto was so happy and her, looking so young! Finally her eyes fell on her Teacher, Kakashi sensei. Memories of last night flooded back, the trip, the fear, the relief, and then the feeling deep in her chest, warmth. She remembered him carrying her, his arms wrapped round her keeping her safe, warm. Everything about last night made her feel cosy and happy.

"He was very nice about the whole thing you know" Sakura's mum said softly, Sakura turned her head and stared at her mum with a questioning look on her face. '_What happened once I fell asleep?'_

Her mum looked away smiling then started to tell Sakura what had happened last night, well what she knew anyway "He turned up at the front door with you asleep in his arms at about 3.45 this morning _'Oh, no wonder it was so dark . . .'_ and I nearly cried out but he just whispered that you'd drifted off on the way over and for me please not to wake you. I told him where your room was and he carried you carefully up the stairs and tucked you in, he seams to really care for you"

Sakuras cheeks turned fuchsia "What you mean by that?!?" she cried staring at her mother.

"Only that he cares for you. As a friend. Why the defensive reaction?" Her mum frowned slightly before a broad grin came to her face "I think my little Sakura tree has got a crush! And on such a fine man too, Hmm I can see why! He's very tas-"

"MUM!!!" Sakura cried; stopping her mum before it got too disturbing! "I see him like a brother, honestly there's nothing else there, ugh he's way too old anyway!" she looked her mum dead in the eye and her mum replied the stare for a good 10 seconds.

Just as Sakura was about to look down her mother said " All right, All right" she started chuckling "Well after he made sure you were sound asleep, we left the room and I have to say I've never seen any one walk so quietly, he must be very good at what he does. Well we went downstairs and sat in the living room and he explained how you went to take a break in the training field, which was very clever of you I'm proud. _'Isn't it common sense?!'_ He told me how you had slept soundly until about 2 this morning then you woke with a start, apparently you seamed quite alarmed!"

Sakura secretly cursed her Teacher _'Oh this is so embarrassing . . . why did he have to tell mum everything, couldn't he have just said that I tripped during training, anything!'_ She noticed her mum looking at her smiling and wondered if she was being mocked. She instantly let a frown fall to her face!

"Well anyway" Her mother said looking at the wall to the side of the bed; Sakura assumed this was to avoid her glare. "He said that you got quite frightened, waking up in the middle of the woods would do that to me too, especially at night. He said you then attempted to run home and got caught in some roots, after he helped cut you free." _'Completely forgot to tell mum about how he terrorized me then!'. _

"The next bit made me laugh! You are very strong minded Sakura. He told me how you tried to walk on your own but in the end he carried you back and you fell asleep again! You must have done allot of training" Her mother sat smiling at her.

Sakura remembered back to last night and being cuddled up so close to her teacher, her face flushed scarlet again, she tried to look away but her mother saw her cheeks

"Sakura?" her mum asked quietly, Sakuras heart raced _'please don't ask why I'm blushing, please' _ "Have you got a fever? You just seam very red that's all"

Sakura sighed with relief _'Thank you!'_ "I don't know, I just think I need some more sleep" she smiled sweetly, looking at her hands, still thinking about the night before, or morning as it were!

"Um . . . Sakura?" her mother cautioned. Sakura looked up sharply at her mother who looked suddenly had a look of embarrassment and apology on her face. "About your ankle. For your birthday as you know we were going to go to Hong Kong since as it's your 18th and all, but, with your ankle being that badly sprained I'm afraid we cant go. I'm so sorry"

To be honest Sakura had completely forgotten about the trip that she had been looking forward to for weeks, but now her eyes fell on her suitcase 3/4 full of her best clothes. She felt as if a lead weight had been dropped into her stomach and her face fell. She had wanted to go to Hong Kong since she was a little girl and now her chance had come and she couldn't make it. As she looked carefully at her mums face she could see her mum was as upset as she was, she knew her mum loved Hong Kong and she also knew that was were her mum had met her father.

"You go mum" She almost whispered, trying desperately not to cry. "I know you wanted to go as badly as I did, maybe even more. so please go and have a good time, it would be a shame to waste the tickets!" She forced her face into a charming smile but her left hand was grasping handfuls of the covers behind her back trying desperately to keep control of her emotions.

Her mum looked worried "Are you sure? You've always wanted to go and who would look after you? I don't think I'd enjoy it without you there!"

Sakura just remained smiling and calmly said "Don't worry mum! You go, honestly I'll be fine, and I'll ask Naruto and Ino if they would like to come over, maybe Sasuke. They can look after me and I'll have a great time with my friends."

Her mum smiled broadly and gave her daughter a bone breaking hug! "Ok, ok but if your going to have people round I want that Kakashi as well" Sakura was shocked _'why does mum want Kakashi over as well'_ this look must have come over in her face because her mum replied "I just would like to know there's a responsible adult in the house as well as rowdy teenagers!" she then muttered half to herself "and I know how that Ino is round Sasuke!"

Sakura thought for a second then agreed with her mum that maybe 4 teenagers in a house alone could be a bad idea, forgetting to tell her mum some times Kakashi could be as bad as them!

Her mum gave her one last hug then started to leave the room, at the door she turned back to her daughter. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes Mum" Sakura sighed half irritated half lovingly.

"Ok ok, well thank you; I know it's a big sacrifice for you. I'll cook you your favourite tea to make up for it!" her mum then left the room singing to herself.

As soon as she was out of range to hear Sakura, the near 18 year old broke down crying into her pillow . . .


	4. Chapter 4

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

**RECAP:**

As soon as she was out of range to hear Sakura, the near 18 year old broke down crying into her pillow . . .

Chapter 4:

Sakura woke with a start; her mum was calling up the stairs for her to come for her Tea. Man she was sleeping a lot lately!

She dragged herself cautiously out of bed and put her feet on the ground, her ankle looked less swollen now.

"Do you need a hand down the stairs? Her mum called

Sakura tested her weight on the good ankle, and then transferred it over to the bad one, slowly and cautiously.

It still hurt, quite a bit, but at least now she could hobble! She started to make her way to her bedroom door then called down to her mum that she was ok and wanted to try it on her own. She stumbled across the hall over to the stairs, it was only a meter but she realised now how much more training she needed to do, she should be stronger than this.

Reaching the top of the stairs she placed both her hands on the banister then lowered her bad foot down a stair then hopped before she could change her weight over and risk damaging her ankle further. Step after step, she kept going, not stopping for a rest. Just as she was getting into a steady rhythm she reached the end of the banister and the bottom.

Sakura stood, hands still holding onto the bottom of the rail for stability. Her head was bowed and she was breathing heavily, hair covering her face which was red and sweaty. She didn't use any Chakra getting down the stairs, she saw no point at the top, now she thought maybe it would have been a good idea! But being able to get down the stairs with her ankle in this state on her own gave her a really great feeling inside; it was weird!

The humming that had been coming from the kitchen now stopped and Sakura assumed her mum had seen her at the bottom if the stairs and almost felt her mums eyes on her face, she looked up with a broad smile on her face and determination gleaming in her eyes she met her mothers eyes and cried in as much voice as she could summon "I did it" this was followed with a few short spouts of laughter.

Her mother hurried over to help Sakura, putting her arm into the girls and holding her hand tight. She led her over to the table on which lay Sakuras favourite meal with a small shot glass of saké.

"I know you're not of age to drink yet but I think you deserve some since as it's your birthday tomorrow and all! I thought we could celebrate it tonight" Her mum said looking away near the end, it was clear to Sakura that her mum still felt bad about going away but if Sakura was honest with herself she was quite warming to the idea of spending her birthday home alone with her friends even if that did mean that her teacher would be present too. _'That's a point'_

"Mum have u even asked Kakashi Sensei about looking after me while you're away? Or at least about while I have the others over." Sakura finished her thought out loud. Her mum just smiled at her she seamed thankful that Sakura was able to be happy about this situation.

"Well I've asked for him to come over later so I can ask him, I didn't feel like asking him a scroll, and I didn't trust the little kid I left it with to read it either, I don't feel like letting the whole village know I'm leaving you alone." She replied, and with that they say down to their food.

They had been sitting in the living room talking and enjoying their time together for about 30 minutes now, they had just got on to the topic of what was going to happen the following day when there was a knock at the front door. Sakura's mum stood up to see who it was and standing outside was the wind swept Kakashi sensei, who was stammering another famous excuse to his lateness.

Sakura had watched her mum and was surprised to find that as her eyes saw her teacher her heart had jumped, and she felt a smile come to her face. After his excuse seamed to have run its course with Sakuras mum he was soon asked inside, he made him self comfortable on the chair next to the sofa that Sakura had settled on and nodded at her as a greeting, he then diverted his eyes quickly to her mother who had closed the door and come to sit with Sakura and her Sensei.

"I'm sorry to call you over at such late notice but the trip we were arranging for Sakura's birthday can't be attended by . . . erm . . . Sakura! Now she insists that I still go and not waste the tickets, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving her home alone especially as she wants to invite Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke over for her birthday tomorrow. I'm sure you can see why I don't particularly want my girl in a house with another teenage girl and two teenage boys! It's not that I don't trust her I would just like to know that someone like you would be around just in case. I know I can rely on you after yesterday."

Sakura remained quiet all through her mums' speech, looking at her hands which were clasped in her lap. At the end she was looking up at her teacher who was smiling ever so slightly under the mask.

"I would love to" He replied after a required amount of thinking time "why would I want to miss my star pupils 18th birthday!" This instantly sent Sakuras face off into a furious blush again she looked back down at her hands which were starting to sweat slightly and fidgeted with the. why did this keep happening, he's my Teacher! You see him as a brother for gods sake, he's just a brother 

"Star pupil eh?!" Sakura heard her mum chirp in. "Wow! My little Sakura tree, I'm so proud!" This cute nickname caused the guest to snort with laughter.

"Mum!!" The indignant teen cried "Why did u have to use that name?!" she hissed at her mother trying for her teacher not to hear her.

As she looked back at her teacher pulling away from her mum and her lame excuses she saw that Kakashi was watching her, and had probably saw her desperate attempt to shut her mum up before she brought up any more old nick names. From this one look, one eye, an eighth of the face _'and those beautiful long eyelashes . . . Wait, NO, I didn't mean to think that, erm I meant he has nice eyelashes and he would be lucky if he were a girl . . . but he's not, he's a strong, thoughtful, sweet guy . . . NO!'_ Sakuras face flooded crimson, she couldn't expel these thoughts from her mind.

She needed to get away from Kakashi and fast before her mother, or he, realised what was going through her mind. She stood up forgetting completely, for the second time today, that she had a damaged ankle. She wasn't used to be injured and how much of a nuisance it was.

Her ankle gave way and she fell into Kakashi's lap, he instantly grabbed her to soften the fall and she felt his strong arms holding her up, she turned her head trying to stammer out an apology, her eyes met his. For poor Sakura looking into his eye and being so close to his face was emotion and physical Over-Load and she instantly feinted against her teacher . . .

Please Read and Review!

Will get the next chapter up ASAP, need reviews first.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

**RECAP:**

Her ankle gave way and she fell into Kakashi's lap, he instantly grabbed her to soften the fall and she felt his strong arms holding her up, she turned her head trying to stammer out an apology, her eyes met his. For poor Sakura looking into his eye and being so close to his face was emotion and physical Over-Load and she instantly feinted against her teacher . . .

Chapter 5:

Sakura woke and yet again she was lying in her bed face up, she tenderly touched her ankle and was surprised to find it felt alot less painful now. Looking out of her window she could still see stars but at the edge of the horizon the dark blue was being merged with a pale yellow. _'Morning? . . . Mmm . . . Well Happy Birthday Sakura_' She then rolled over in the effort to go back to sleep, she needed to be as awake as possible for the sleepover tonight. _'There is no way on earth I'm falling asleep first at my own 18th'_

Unfortunately due to getting so much sleep over the past few days she was wide awake and not likely to sleep anytime soon.

Right at this point her door was cautiously opened and Sakura pulled her self upright in bed to see her mums head peeping round the door. After seeing Sakura was awake she came in and sat down on the bed carefully.

"Happy birthday my little Sakura tree, sorry about saying that in front of your Teacher last night. Well here you go." with this she handed over a small package wrapped in light pink paper with small Sakura petals pressed into it.

As Sakura carefully peeled away the paper, a few petals coming loose and falling gracefully to the floor, she saw a small light pink Swede covered jewellery box. She looked up at her mum who had a proud smile on her face.

"Your father wanted you to have this for your 18th" she said quietly, there was no need for noise.

Sakura carefully opened the box, the hinge reluctant at first then springing open to reveal a silver Kunai shaped locked. A delicate but strong chain was threaded through the hilt.

"Open it" Her mum said "there's a catch on the side."

Sakura picked it up taking great care, turned it on its side and opened the small clasp. The locket opened easily and the craftsmanship inside made Sakura gasp. The lining was cushioned pink silk and it had a hinge which held onto 4 dividers each able to hold a photo on either side. She noticed some photos;

One of her mum and her last summer standing in front of the hot springs, Sakura was smiling and had her hand round her mums waist and her mum was ruffling her hair affectionately. That had been a great time for Sakura, before that holiday her and her mum didn't get on too well, Sakura had always thought her mum was trying to push her too had and be too bossy, as every teenager does. But after spending time and actually having some girl time with her mum she realised her mum was just wanted the best for her.

She smiled flicking over the photo to the next one; it was her mum and her dad under a Sakura tree cradling a small child. The weather seamed to be warm and sunny and the photo showed rays of light filtering through the trees leaves and flowers. A gust of wind had swayed the tree and petals fell across the picture, settling on the happy family. Sakura had been told this story many times, this was how she was given her name _'And the nickname that mum calls me'_. Her father was staring with love filled eyes at her mother while her mothers head was slightly bowed eyes fixed on the small child wrapped in a light pink towel, petals were strewn on the childs face and head blending perfectly with the small of tufts of equally pink hair.

"Turn to the next section." her mum said softly.

Sakura carefully turned the divider over and inside wasn't a photo this time but between the 2 dividers was a small see through bag and inside was a small Sakura bud, just about to flower, which had been carefully pressed and covered in a thin clear glue to preserve it.

"I had about 4 in a book at once so I could get the perfect one"

She turned the next divider and this time there was only one picture and an empty frame, the picture was a smaller version of her team 7 pictures. It had been hand drawn with careful precision and was roughly 1 / 32nd of the original picture. Looking closely Sakura could see that the detail must have take weeks.

"W . . . who . . ." She stammered. She wondered who had spent so much time on this picture.

"Well I told him _'Him?'_ about the locket and he said he would love to put some thing forward for your birthday, so during your training practice and his spare time he's been working on this." Her mum told her smiling softly.

Sakura thought, who cared enough that they would do this for her. "Naru-"

"Nope, I don't think he has the patience" her mum cut over.

Sakura thought, Sasuke had been spending alot of time alone lately "Sasuke?, no can't be"

"Yup, your right, I think he cares for him self too much, sorry I seam to have been biased against him since your crush on him when you were younger." Her mum said with slight aggression in her voice. "No, it's neither of those two, think, who else cares for you in the group and I know you've said you don't fancy him and you see him as a _brother_ but . . ."

"Kakashi Sensei" Sakura whispered "Was it really him?" she looked up away from the picture at her mum, who was nodding with a sweet smile on her face.

"He said that you lot would do more good to pick techniques off one another rather than him boss you around. He said he only reads anyway so he has some spare time and he just wanted to contribute to your 18th" Her mum replied smiling the whole time, it was obvious to Sakura that her mum approved highly of Kakashi as a friend and maybe more. "He's a good man. I've left some of the slots empty so you can out your own photos and memories in."

Sakura felt her eyes start to prickle and tears tracked their way down her face, she dropped her head and let the locket fall into her lap.

"Sakura . . . I'm sorry have I upse-" Before her mum could finish the question Sakura had thrown her arms around her mothers neck and held on tight.

"Th . . . thank . . . y . . . you" the now 18 year old sobbed. "It's bea . . . beautiful!" With a wide grin on her face she gave her mum a kiss on the cheek before pulling away, picking back up the locket and letting her mum attach it around neck . . .


	6. Chapter 6

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

**RECAP:**

"Th . . Thank . . Y . . . you" the now 18 year old sobbed. "It's bea . . . beautiful!" With a wide grin on her face she gave her mum a kiss on the cheek before pulling away, picking back up the locket and letting her mum attach it around neck . . .

Chapter 6:

Sakuras mother gave her one more hug before Sakura asked about the day ahead.

"So . . . you'll be leaving soon then" she said trying not to sound to happy about it.

Even though she couldn't go on holiday anymore, the idea of being in the house with her friends and 'brother' probably with alcohol, great games and general mucking about was great!

Her mum looked carefully at her daughter and Sakura almost looked away, it was hard to look back with innocent eyes while your mother was giving you a piercing glare!

Her mother finally voiced her concerns, "you are _sure _you don't mind me going away and leaving you home alone for a few days aren't you." A slight look of concern had been plaguing her face since last night; Sakura had noticed but chosen to ignore it.

"Yes, I'm actually kind of looking to it." Sakura replied earnestly.

Her mum smiled and got up from her daughters bed but not before giving her another huge hug. Before she started to leave she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"You be careful my little Sakura tree. I need to be leaving soon so try and get some more rest before your friends come round, there going to be here at about 2, I went round and spoke to them all yesterday." her mum left a slight pause "that was after you passed out!" She smiled and started to walk out of the room.

Sakura sat puzzled "Mum?" her mum turned and looked at her "who looked after me when you went out then?"

Her mother just smiled and said "A funny man with long white hair and a cloth mask!" with this she left the room smiling to no-one in particular.

Sakura flopped back onto her bed grinning, he was here while she was sleeping, looking after her! '_I hope I didn't talk in my sleep or worse, drooled, or what if I snored, I hope I didn't try to sleep walk'_

She sat imagining Kakashi cradling her in his soft comfortable arms, telling her comforting things in her sleep trying to banish all nightmares. She imagined that he watched her peaceful face and was smiling lovingly at her. It was only when the dreams started drifting into him bending down and kissing her gently on the forehead, slowly moving down the side of her face to her lips that she brought her self together.

'_No way! You are not thinking of him like that. At first it was fine, brothers look after their little sisters and protect them but you shouldn't imagine that last stuff ever! Ever!'_

Sakura dozed until 1PM when she finally dragged herself out of bed and put on her day clothes, not her training clothes but a pair of comfortable trousers which happened to make her bum look fantastic and a semi tight fitting top which showed off her chest and hourglass figure. After fixing her hair with a ribbon that Ino had given her for last Christmas she made her way down the stairs and made herself some pancakes and settled down on the sofa with them.

She had been so distracted with trying not to think about her thoughts about Kakashi this morning that she didn't even notice the decorations until she had finished her pancakes and washed up. There were multi coloured banners pinned in place with kunai all round the main room and balloons held down by shurikens.

She smiled at the effort her mum had gone to, she also noticed a small stack of assorted alcohol under the living room table with a note attached:

"Dear Sakura,

You should be finding this at roughly 1.48pm " Sakura checked the clock '_damn she's good, how does she do that?!' _ "Am I right? Thought so! I know you too well!

Well as you may have guessed this is for your sleepover with your friends tonight, I assumed you would be drinking and I like to know that you had decent alcohol rather

Than some back ally left over dishwater with god knows what chemicals in.

Have a good night!

Love from your mother X"

Sakura looked through the collection and there really was a wide selection_ 'At least everyone will find something they want tonight!'_

Just as Sakura had settled herself back onto the sofa there was a frantic knocking at the door in a weird rhythm _'Sounds like Ino'._ Sakura reached the door opened wide to Ino standing grinning out right outside her door.

"Happy Birthday" Ino said energetically handing her a small parcel, Sakura took it and gave her friend a hug "Open it then!" Ino said impatiently. Sakura pulled back the purple wrapping to reveal another ribbon _'this girl really likes giving me ribbons! Not that I'm complaining!'_ She pulled out a light pink silk with a delicate flower pattern, also wrapped in the fabric was a charm bracelet with 2 or 3 charms hanging from it.

"And I'm going to give you a new charm every Christmas and birthday; as well as the traditional ribbon!" Ino beamed. She helped Sakura put the bracelet on and fix the ribbon in her hair instead of the blue one that was in already.

"Thank you very much" said Sakura giving her friend another hug. Ino looked past Sakura into the house.

"Am I the first here?" she said still looking hopefully into the house.

Sakura laughed at her friend who at this precise moment resembled a mercat! "Yes you're the first here! No Sasuke yet!" she closed the front door and leading her friend into the living room. Ino looked disappointed but denied wanting to see Sasuke and anything about her still liking him.

Just as the two girls had got going onto a rolling conversation on new kunai tricks another knock was heard at the door, this one was more frantic. Sakura rushed to the door before the person on the other side broke down it down! Outside stood Naruto smiling widely.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" He called and from an ally off the street several cats were heard to Mew loudly and run off in alarm! Sakura turned to look into the living room and saw Ino was craning her neck to see who it was. Sakura mouthed that it was Naruto not Sasuke and Ino instantly slumped back into her seat.

"H . . . Hi Naruto" Sakura said quietly, noticing that several of her neighbours were hanging out of windows and doors to see what all the noise was about. "Come in" '_Please just get in before my neighbours start assuming stuff; god knows what their going to think when Sasuke and Kakashi turn up'_

Naruto wanders into the main room and sits opposite Ino waving at her, his wave was received by a quick smile but she instantly resumed watching the door anxiously. As Sakura came and sat on the sofa near Naruto he grabbed her sleeve and whispered in her ear "What's up with Ino?!" Sakura just turned and mouthed 'Sasuke'. She only had to get half way through his name before Naruto nodded and smiled. He had used to be highly jealous of the Uchihas popularity and Sakura had found it annoying, but now they both seam to just find it funny.

"Dares should be fun tonight then" he whispered mischievously in Sakuras ear.

That sentence hit Sakura like a strong wave _'Dares! Oh I completely forgot about them.'_

"Yeah I know." She whispered back "All the things I could make you and Sasuke do!" This last bit came with the desired effect. Naruto shot roughly a foot in the air and glared at Sakura.

"Y . . . you . . . wouldn . . . you wouldn't DARE!" He said with special emphasis on the last word.

"Isn't that the whole idea of the game, for me, to dare, you!" she smiled and looked away as she said this. She could hear Naruto heavily breathing next to her; it was obvious he was desperately thinking of some kind of blackmail.

"Ok, ok fine! You dare me to do anything with Sasuke and I'll dare you to do stuff with . . . with . . . KAKASHI!" He said this loud enough to wake Ino from her day dream. This struck Sakura like lightning, her instant reaction was another torrent of brother excuses but she noticed a small voice somewhere in the back of her mind secretly celebrating.

"Oh will we be playing dares? Can you two do me a favour? Can u dare me to d-" Ino started but with her two friends knowing her as well as they did, they were able to finish her sentence for her "dare you to do stuff with Sasuke, yes ok!"

They all sat for 3 seconds or so in silence before cracking up laughing in the living room. They were laughing so hard that only Ino heard the knock at the door and ran to open it. Just as predicted next to arrive was Sasuke, slightly shocked to be confronted by a still giggling Ino and to look past her and see Sakura and Naruto Laughing so hard that they are literally rolling on the floor!

"Happy birthday Sakura" he called past Ino and then noticing that Ino was expecting some kind of greeting "and hi to you Ino" he said avoiding her eyes and looking at the present wrapped in black tissue paper. He bustled past her and went to join Naruto and Sakura in the main room. He put the present carefully down next to Sakura on the table she looked up and took hold of it feeling how heavy it was. She was just about to tip it to see if it rattled of jingled when Sasuke cried out not to.

"Just open it" he said smiling "tipping and shaking would be a very bad idea!" They all watched as she carefully ripped the black tissue paper to reveal a very small light green tree in a dark shallow pot, which in some lights looked purplely blue and in others looked black.

"Thank you Sasuke! It's great!" She found a small kit of how to look after the bonsai tree which included all the tools needed. She gave him a hug and over his shoulder saw Ino glaring at her so pulled away quickly.

It was at this point Naruto noticed the alcohol! "Hey! Sakura! Are we allowed it?!" He asked quickly almost tripping over his words, eyes gleaming and she could have sworn she saw the Fox's tail wagging!

"Yeah! Mum left it for us! I'll go get some glasses!" With this Sakura stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab some. She got a tall glass for Sasuke who would be drinking stuff like the beer and 3 shot glasses for her, Naruto and Ino. But what for Kakashi? She grabbed another 2 shot glass's and a tall glass just in case! It was a balancing act to carry all of them but she made it into the living room, watching the towers carefully.

She got into the main room, placed the them on the table and went to check the door to look for her teacher. There was no sign of him in the street; she did look thoroughly before closing the door. She was less than 2 steps from the door when she heard a knocking.

"Didn't you just check the door" asked Naruto, stateing the obvious.

"Yeah I did!" With this she pulled the door open and outside was standing Kakashi Sensei. Sakura was sure that she had looked carefully "bu . . . but ... I checked the street!"

"Yep!" Kakashi Sensei said "But you see on my way over here I was grabbed by an eagle and as he flew over your house h-"

"You did that trick were you dramatically appear in a puff of smoke because you were late didn't you!" said Naruto from inside.

Kakashi immediately put one hand behind his head and put a grin on his face "Err . . . yeah!"

With this Sakura invited him in and they all sat round the table, a concoction of different drinks mixed and ready to go. Each picked up one drink and Sasuke started to the toast in a load voice. "Happy Birthday Sakura" The others coursed along "Yeah Happy Birthday Sakura" and the party had begun . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**RECAP:**

With this Sakura invited him in and they all sat round the table, a concoction of different drinks mixed and ready to go. Each picked up one drink and Sasuke started to the toast in a load voice. "Happy Birthday Sakura" The others coursed along "Yeah Happy Birthday Sakura" and the party had begun . . .

Chapter 7:

An hour or so later half the alcohol had been drunk and Naruto was lounging in the arm chair giggling at stuff that wasn't even funny, Ino was laying across the sofa gazing gloomily at Sasuke who was staring what remained of the alcohol wondering what to try next!

Sakura had noticed that Kakashi had been very quiet through all this, it was only when he went to get another glass did they all realise he was just slightly drunk, the staggering and random dancing gave it away, he grabbed Sakuras hand and pulled her into a fast waltz. Her heart leapt, being this close to him felt great she closed her eyes and swayed with him, she was so close she could hear his heartbeat.

As they pulled away Sakura remembered the conversation with her friends from earlier

"Dares" she called out, this one word woke all of her them to their senses!

Sakura Lead Kakashi back to the table and the sat down round it soon to be joined by Sasuke. After seeing Sasuke sit down Ino placed herself to his left.

They all sat round the table and discussed how they were going to play; bits of paper in the middle or just go round each saying one dare, they decided on the latter.

"Me to start then!" Naruto called looking carefully round the circle at all the people he could make do the most disgusting and degrading stuff! He grinned thinking carefully. The others noticed he hadn't actually joined the circle and Ino whispered to Sakura that she thought it was because he was too drunk to actually move.

"Start nice Naruto" Said Kakashi warningly; Sakura noticed the boy's eyes had lingered on him more than the others.

The dark blond huffed then took a few seconds to rethink his dares. "I dare Sasuke to down all of the wine in that bottle" with this he pointed to the biggest of the bottles which must have held at least 2 litres worth.

Sasuke sighed but smiled; he moved forward and took the bottle with two hands, placed it against his light pink lips and tipped the bottle back. 30 seconds or so of gulping and he placed the bottle back on the table, every drop drained!

"Easy" he said, even if he was panting slightly. "Right my go, as I am to the left of Naruto. Mmm I dare Sakura; the birthday girl, to give a small peck on the cheek to Naruto. God knows he's been waiting long enough for it!"

Sakura's heart raced, she had never kissed a boy before, and hated that fact. She was 18 now and still a virgin in all the sense of the word. _' just go for it, it can't be that bad, I doubt he's kissed anyone either'_ She lent forwards and pecked him carefully on the cheek, she felt Naruto flinch slightly and as she pulled away the markings on his cheeks were almost completely hidden by his blushing cheeks!

To the left of Sasuke was Ino "Ok, my go! Mmm, Kakashi you haven't been introduced to the game yet! Oh the choices, I dare Kakashi to take off your head protector! Sorry but it had to be done! We never see your face so this will at least show us the top" Inos words were slurred slightly and she was swaying ever so faintly. Even Sasuke seamed to have let the alcohol take affect, as for Kakashi, well to Sakura it seamed that he must not drink because he was worse of all of them, granted he had been drinking the strongest stuff! In reply to Ino's dare he untied the knot holding the headband on and placed it noisily on the table.

"Easy!" He smiled demurely at such an easy dare. "But don't expect the balaclava to come off, now, Sakura tree, it's your turn!"

She cringed under the use of her nickname, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke all stared at her for a short time before Naruto burst into a fit of laughter which sent him rolling over the back of the chair, it was clear now to Sakura who was the biggest lightweight as he dragged himself back round the chair and joined the others on the floor in the circle. Ino just commented that she had heard Sakuras mum call her that ages ago and Sasuke just commented that it was sweet, which set Ino into another sulk.

Sakura felt, after unintentionally hurting her best friend, that she should maybe make it up to her, "Ok Sasuke I dare you too kiss Ino, how ever you choose, but it has to be for 5 seconds. Sorry but you did make me kiss Naruto" she then turned to Naruto "No offence but my afections lie elsewere!"

'_OH NO! What have I just said!? Who do I mean?! O for gods sake Sakura get a Grip!'_ She just smiled sweetly and encouraged Sasuke before any of them could think about her last comment.

He leaned over to Ino, with no hesitation and planted a kiss firmly on her . . . Nose! Not her cheek or lips, her nose. And sat still with his lips attached for the whole 5 seconds. As he pulled away silence filled the room until at last Kakashi spoke up "we . . . well that was . . . erm . . . original?!"

"Meh, you said anywhere!" Was all Sasuke used for his reasons. "Kakashi it's your turn" then under his breath "This should be good!"

Kakashi took his time to think, they all waited wondering when he was going so say something. Just as Sakura was about to say some thing he said slowly and carefully "I dare, Sasuke and Ino" at this Ino grinned and lent forward slightly "to change trousers"

"What?!" Ino had stood up, unsteadily it had to be said but stood none the less!

"Yup" Kakashi said nodding "Change trousers, you can go hide from us lot if u want so we don't see stuff we shouldn't, but a dares a dare"

"B . . . but . . . but I'm wearing a skirt!" Ino cried Sakura looked at Sasuke to see him cringing; it was obvious he didn't think that pale yellow with frills was his colour or style. He suddenly stood up grabbed Inos wrist and dragged her into the kitchen.

5 minutes later Ino emerged, carefully walking in Sasukes trousers; she was treating them as if they were made of woven gold! Sasuke at first seamed like he was never going to come out but after some gentle encouragement off the group he walked out, his new garment swishing as he went. Naruto wolf whistled and his reply was to be scowled at by a very disgruntled Uchiha!

"Very nice" Sakura said trying desperately to stop her laughter _'oh god if only his fan girls could see him now!'_

"My turn again!" Naruto cried, he had a dare waiting "I dare Sasuke to do the can can!" After saying this all of them fell about on the floor laughing and even more so when the scowling Uchiha stood up, and even if it was the shortest most resistant can-can Sakura had ever seen, did the can-can in Inos skirt!

They all stayed laughing, except Sasuke, for many more minutes before he scowled "isn't it my go now? I dare Naruto to kiss Kakashi, it serves you both right" This dare rolled off his tongue as if he thought nothing of it, looking at the skirt and picking at the frills.

Naruto turned horrified towards Kakashi who looked equally disgusted. Ino and Sakura watched with interest, he had to do it, it was a dare, but it was obvious neither of them wanted to, REALLY didn't want to!

'_I would! Kiss Kakashi that is!. For a dare I mean, because it would be funny, no other reasons . . . ugh'_

Naruto crawled over to Kakashi, resistant the whole way, when he got within 10cm Sakura could see Naruto shaking and Kakashi sensei cringed before Naruto quickly pecked him on the cheek.

It was an instant reaction to both of them almost like an electric bolt, they both flew away from one another spitting and wiping the affected area.

Ino and Sakura rolled against one another laughing before finally called out her dare "I want Sakura to drink alot more; she's not even drunk yet!" The others called out agreeing. Kakashi obliged by mixing up a concoction of allsorts into one of the tall glass's Sakura had brought out.

Once he had finished, the contents of the glass looked a weird purple. Sakura didn't even hesitate, she grabbed it with one hand and downed it all in roughly 10 seconds, she could hear the others cheering and egging her on. Once she finished the effects started almost instantly. _'I suppose it doesn't help I haven't eaten much today'_

From that moment the night got more funny, more loud and a lot more like an 18th. Sakuras dare was for them all to mix up the alcohol and divide it out between them with a little bit more going to those who were more sober. "CHEERS!!" . . .

Please read and review! Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP:**

From that moment the night got funnier, louder and a lot more like an 18th. Sakuras dare was for them all to mix up the alcohol and divide it out between them with a little bit more going to those who were more sober. "CHEERS!!" . . .

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

Chapter 8:

The time rolled past 10 PM and each one of the group was drunk and showing it in their own individual way.

The dares were still going but getting stale, all the same ideas had been thrown round over and over, like kissing lightly and doing stupid stunts. Sakura thought that things needed to be heated up but was worried about saying a risky dare _'What would the others think if I make up some really dodgy, like getting Naruto to leg it round the block without his top off, or even just in his boxers! Oh that would be so funny!'_

It was Sasukes turn to dare some one and by this time they were lounging lazily round the room not really paying much attention.

"Ok I am really fed up of these boring dares" He announced and they all murmured agreement "so I dare Ino to kiss Sakura, sorry but I am a guy and I know Naruto wants to see it and it's not really what u could call boring"

Stunned silence shocked all of them before Ino lunged towards Sakura before the pink haired girl could even think what her friend was doing. She had to be honest with herself it wasn't actually that bad!

After about 20 seconds of having her lips pressed against her friend, Ino pulled away grinning. "Enjoy the show?" she smiled at Sasuke leaning her head against his shoulder and gazing into his Ebony eyes.

"My turn to dare" she whispered smiling ". . . Damn, I'm all out! Ugh"

Sakura saw her chance to get some decent dares rolling she leant down to Ino and whispered her idea about Naruto _'My next dare will be better with out him anyway'_

"O Wow! Ok ok! Naruto, I dare you to strip, totally! _'WHAT?! I didn't say totally' _And run round the village!" Ino Grinned at Naruto with a mischief written all over her face. Naruto looked like he was going to try and argue against this dare until Ino said in a small mocking voice." Not turning me down are we? If you're too scared that's fine we'll give you some nice dares like . . . suck a dummy! Cause you're a b-a-b-y"

"Yeah like I would refuse! It's the best dare so far, I think it's great" Naruto lied, his voice was determined and loud, but shook ever so slightly. He walked to the hall and stripped at which everyone in the room was careful to look away as Naruto dumped his clothes by the door and ran out.

All four left burst into laughter, each had an image of Iruka-sensai or another authority figure looking out and seeing a naked fox boy running at full pelt round Konoha at half 10 at night!

Sakura, who had been facing Ino and Sasuke, lent backwards forgetting that in her current position there was no support behind her, no sofa, no table, nothing. Because of this, her reactions were too slow to stop her falling straight back into Kakashi. In fact it was into Kakashis lap. looking up into his face, which was still partly covered by the balaclava, she saw a look of shock but some where in the eyes she seamed to see warmth, a kind of caring she had never before seen.

Dismissing this thought and blaming it on the alcohol she relaxed and looked back at Ino who through out the night had been edging closer and closer to the near paralytic Uchiha and was now practically resting her head on his shoulder.

_ Time for the next dare I think _"All right, My turn again" with this she let a little mischievous smile play across her face, Ino saw this and grinned back "Ino you have to imitate one of the Uchiha fan girls for 1 hour, you know the drill, It shouldn't be to hard. I'm sure you're used to the roll anyway!"

Inos face lit up, she finally had a proper reason to be so close to Sasuke. Within 10 seconds of the dare fully sinking in she had her head rested on his chest and arm draped across his Tummy (Writers note - sorry but Stomach seams to formal and belly sounds flabby and I doubt Sasuke was flabby!), For once Sasuke didn't actually seam to mind having one of the girls that chased him day and night so close to him, in fact it was only 20 seconds before his arm curved round her back and hand holding onto her waist.

After seeing that these two didn't want people watching them Sakura looked back up at her teacher who was still gazing down at her. She watched the mask twitch slightly and she could see the slight dents of a smile, she smiled back closing her eyes, this was a very bad idea. All went dark but the room span at full speed, Sakura had not been warned by anyone in her life that alcohol could have such effects. The fact that her stomach could churn and make her feel so close to being sick, that her head could suddenly feel like a full stage stamped had started and that she no longer cared she was comfortable lying here all she knew is that she needed fresh air and fast.

Snapping her eyes open she stood up, head whirling and half fell half ran to the front door. Ignoring the call from Kakashi and the others about her health, she wrenched open the door and threw herself outside, breathing in deep lungfuls of cool fresh air. She leant against the house resting her hands on her knees and taking deep breaths, the sound of a quiet village already asleep and resting. It was nice, after the hectic evening she needed the quite, the wind, and the time to herself to just think.

Sakura slumped to the floor and rested her arms on her knees, her hands clasped. _'Wow. What a night, it's been like a whirlwind, good though' _She smiled "Yes Very good" Thoughts were flashing through her head quicker than she could control, all the laughing the drinking and most of all Kakashi, all the great times she'd spent with him over the last few years but mostly the last few days, it all felt so good and her unclouded mind delved through her feelings. With the sheer amount of alcohol running round her system she couldn't, or wouldn't, make excuses for her thoughts of him. Not brotherly, not brotherly at all.

Her head was slumped, so she couldn't see whose hand it was that had just rested lightly on her shoulder but she wanted to find out. Before she looked she just tried to calm down her heart rate and stop the furious blushing. The most bizarre thing was that she couldn't stop grinning at the thought of it being _Him..._

I am So Sorry for the delay on this one!!!! I've had a lot of work, hope you like it 


	9. Chapter 9

**RECAP:**

Her head was slumped, so she couldn't see whose hand it was that had just rested lightly on her shoulder but she wanted to find out. Before she looked she just tried to calm down her heart rate and stop the furious blushing. The most bizarre thing was that she couldn't stop grinning at the thought of it being _Him..._

'_Italics'_ Sakura thinking (or Inner Sakura if you like!)

Chapter 9:

Taking one last shuddering breath she turned her eyes up to ward what she expected to be a silver haired face, close to hers. Unfortunately things like that never happen in real life, so she found her face to be within 20cm of a certain blond haired boy's legs...

It took roughly 3 seconds for her brain to fully realise what she was faced with, then she jumped and screamed all at the same time, causing not only her but Naruto to jump. He still wasn't wearing any vclothes, they were still strewn inside the front door but thank fully he was coving his jewels with his hands. Sakura silently thanked this.

"Do you realise what the night is tonight?!" he threw at her, almost spitting with fury "Think carefully, what night could this POSSIBLE be?!" Sakura thought hard and in the silence that was only pierced by Naruto's heavy breathing she heard drums that sounded close, music too. _'O CRAP!' _It hit her in the same way a train hits a stray deer ((Writers note: apologies but at least I didn't go into detail of the deer's aftermath)) _'Of course! It's the Summer Carnival' _

This was something that Tsunade had brought about over the last couple of year, it was called the "Summer" carnival but the whole village knew that it was a big excuse for the Hokage to get as drunk as possible.

"So you ran into it?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"No" Naruto said very shortly, leaving it obvious that there was more to follow. "I went THROUGH it! Once I started they thought I was part of the parade, I was shoved between the different floats, battered by the band and look what happened when I passed the flame throwers..." He turned round to show Sakura his bright red arse... black scorch marks were blazoned up his back and the back of his hair had been singed.

She held back laughter so hard she thought the light headedness would make her feint. By the time he turned back round it was too much and she let out a few apologetic splutters of laughter. This was the final straw for Naruto, He flew into such a rage that the hands that were originally covering his kid making tools raised into the air as he yelled...Sakura had no idea what he was saying now, the world was becoming very fuzzy and all she remembered was her eyes tracking up his body to his face to the sky then all was black

_'Thank god for feinting...'_

Naruto sauntered inside to see Kakashi studying his fingernails while Ino was avidly sucking the face of Sasuke. He picked up his clothes and got dressed up to his waist, seeing that Ino and Sasuke weren't going to separate for quite some time he turned to Kakashi and said sheepishly, never looking up.

"Erm...Sakura's kind of...Umm...Out cold on the street...you should maybe go out and make sure she's ok..."

Kakashi just gauped at Naruto and as their eyes met Naruto blurted out.

"Well if _I _had tried to wake her up I think she would just have screamed...I was Naked you know..." He started to trail off when he said "It was her own fault really...She shouldn't have come up with the dare...then i wouldnt ha-"

Kakashi got up sighing and pushed Naruto out of the way and opened the door to see, As he had heard, sprawled in the street. Her legs were both bent to the right, layered on one another, her left arm lay by her side and her right was lightly touching the side of her face. Lastly Kakashi noticed how with her hair spread out, beautifully framing her face, just how attractive and pretty she really was. Perfect skin with no blemishes or scars, as pale as moonlight but at the same time, had strange warmth, like a summer afternoon. With out realising it he reached out one hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, as he had imagined it was as soft as a peach. With a slight flutter her eyelashes parted and with wide pupils sitting surrounded by a shining aquamarine and emerald frame. He had always loved her eyes, and know they were latched onto his holding his gaze, with exactly the same look in them, not fear, not warmth, but love...

Thanks for reading, there will only be one more chapter ((i know i've been dragging on a bit.)) I know what i want to happen but not sure how so i will get it loaded ASAP. Please Review. X


End file.
